


Aftermath

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Between Season 1 and 2?, Desperate after-battle making out, I really am, I'm sorry that this is my first contribution to this fandom, Light Dom/sub, Light-Sadomasochism, M/M, So avoid if that's skeevy, Tagged underage because Dick is 14 and Wally is 16, Takes place whenever, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: They have about five minutes until the others catch up to them, maybe. Dick stopped keeping track when Wally’s fingers traveled up his spine, into his hair, tangling into the thick black locks and lightly pulling.BE MINDFUL OF THE TAGS, GUYS.





	

           They’re disgusting, Dick knows. His skin is covered in a thin exoskeleton of sweat, blood is working to stick his hair to his forehead like glue, and there are two deep gashes in his skin and uniform—one between his second and third rib on his right side, the other right across his stomach. If he were slower, his skull would have splintered into his brain, his lung would have been punctured and he would be drowning in his own blood, or perhaps he would have been disemboweled in front of all of his friends at the tender age of fourteen.

            Wally isn’t much better. His skin is coated with sweat, saltier and more bitter due to his cheap diet of junk food. Dick smells like a rusting car, the other like a bag of potato chips, but still, Dick’s back is up against the wall, one leg hanging loosely over the floor while another is thrown around his lover’s waist, a thigh between his legs propping him up, keeping him elevated.

            Their tongues twist together and Dick can taste copper, unsure if it’s his own or Wally’s. He doesn’t care, sucks the redhead’s tongue into his mouth instead of pushing him away like he should.

            They have about five minutes until the others catch up to them, maybe. Dick stopped keeping track when Wally’s fingers traveled up his spine, into his hair, tangling into the thick black locks and lightly pulling.

            His other hand travels down, slides into one of the rips of the younger’s spandex costume, traces the bright red line as it struggles to begin mending itself.

            Dick hisses, lightly digging his teeth into Wally’s bottom lip, soliciting a groan from the older male.

            Wally never gets injured like Dick does on missions. It’s not because of a lack of skill on Dick’s part, they both know—it all comes down to Dick being a non-powered individual and Wally… well, not. Any injuries Wally gets are much more temporary than any Dick sustains.

            Wally digs his fingers into Dick’s wound, and the younger male curses, letting his head get pulled back as Wally leans over, sinking his teeth into the slowly sharpening jawline of his lover.

            Dick will grow up to be a handsome man, Wally knows—everyone knows. The baby fat in his cheeks is slowly starting to melt away, revealing a man who’d been hidden away—a man with a defined jawline, strong cheekbones, angles and precision.

            If he gets to be that old, Wally has to amend in his head, because the life they lead is dangerous, and this time it was _far too close_.

            Wally’s lips return to Dick’s, exchanging blood and saliva again. His fingers frame the cut on Dick’s stomach before he lightly digs his nails into the surrounding skin, swollen and pink, not cut but affected by the blade that had barely missed doing too much damage.

            The moan Dick let out was loud, stilted and sudden, and Wally swallowed it down, letting the younger male slump against him and pant heavily. His breaths were raspy, and Wally briefly wondered if it hurt the younger male to breathe.

            His cheeks were pink, his lips red, smeared in blood and spit, kiss-swollen and dirtied, but curved up in a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this is my first contribution to the fandom. I'll try not to do this again. Or not, if you guys like it, I dunno. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, say hi. Visit me on tumblr @bloodstainsblue.tumblr.com Say hi there. Prompt me. I don't care. 
> 
> <3


End file.
